


Опыт

by Turmalin



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наутро после первого раза (то есть, где-то в начале ХХ века и в Европе, хотя это совершенно неважно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опыт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



Она проснулась оттого, что на ее лицо упал луч солнца.

Никола стоял у окна, отодвинув плотную занавесь, и рассматривал запястье.

— Привет, — сказала она негромко.

— Доброе утро, Хелен, — он повернулся, улыбнувшись рассеянно, и снова перевел взгляд на свою руку. — Как ты?..

Повернул кисть, как будто наблюдая за механикой процесса, приблизил к глазам, согнул и разогнул длинные худые пальцы, чиркнул по ладони ногтями, принюхался.

Она забеспокоилась.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Это безумно интересно... — он потрясенно покачал головой, как будто вслушиваясь во что-то в себе. — Я никогда раньше не замечал ничего подобного.

— Ничего, подобного чему?

— Ты знаешь, как меняется запах крови на разных этапах сексуального возбуждения и в стадии... э-э-э... наутро после?

— Никола... — она засмеялась и упала обратно на подушку.

— Ничего смешного, — возразил он. — Я заметил, что сегодня пахну... совершенно иначе, чем обычно.

— Я попрошу приготовить для тебя ванну.

— Хелен, — он посмотрел укоризненно и вновь отвернулся к окну. — Похоже, что-то в твоем организме выступает в качестве катализатора активности некоторых желез. К сожалению, я не фиксировал свои наблюдения прошедшей ночью и не могу утверждать наверняка...

— Не могу сказать, что меня это расстраивает, — она выбралась из постели.

— Нужно повторить этот опыт, — повернулся к ней, все еще думая о чем-то своем. — Потом сравнить...

— Никола! — воскликнула она возмущенно.

— Что? — вынырнув из своих мыслей, он улыбнулся, шагнул к ней и попытался обнять.

— Стоп! — она отстранилась. — То есть, это был опыт?

— О, да, — улыбнулся. — И такой увлекательный...

— И с чем ты собираешься сравнить результаты? — она наклонила голову к плечу, изображая заинтересованность. — Какая тебе нужна выборка, прости? И сколько раз — для чистоты эксперимента?

Он моргнул, все еще не до конца понимая.

— Хелен...

— Убирайся.

— Что?

— Вон.

— Но...

— Пошел вон отсюда.


End file.
